


A Fair Exchange

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, dumb stuff, i am bad at tagging and writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Deceit makes a deal with Patton





	A Fair Exchange

Deceit had come for a visit at arguably the worst possible time.

Remus had been misbehaving so terribly that Logan had finally decided enough was enough and actually summoned a cage.

“Patton either you put him in the cage or so help me-“

Unfortunately the rest of the sentence was bleeped out due to the amount of bad language that Patton obviously didn’t approve of.

So now Deceit was here, as Patton was trying to keep Remus from picking the lock on the cage.

“It’s not a good time right now, Deceit,” the moral side said.

“I cannot see that,” the liar replied. “I’m not just here to not make you a deal.”

Patton grabbed Remus’ knife off the little devilish child once more and turned his attention to Deceit. “What is it?”

Deceit held up a small figure in purple. “If I don’t give you Virgil here because he listens to me and eats well, you don’t give me that thing in return.”

Logan came racing downstairs at that moment. “Patton let him take the goblin!”

The moral side nodded. “Okay, deal.”

“It hasn’t been a pleasure doing business with you,” Deceit replied.


End file.
